Fable 4
by Goten54
Summary: The great king of Albion has announced the reconstruction of Oakvale, but at what cost? MainxPage MainxOC BenxPage More pairings may come as story progresses.


**Fable 4**

_The foreigner_

* * *

><p>The location was Wraithmarsh, a disoriented region that was once known as Oakvale, where the world renowned <em>Hero of the old kingdom<em> had been born and raised, well, partly raised.  
>Usually this run down, Banshee infested shit hole would be the last place a crowd of royalist civilians would want to gather, but a new light was shed among this region, as the great King of Albion, who fought the darkness and was willing to kill his own friend to kill the mysterious Crawler, has just single handedly disposed of the Banshees that dwell there in the now non-existent mist.<p>

A light, one that hadn't blessed the region in centuries, was finally showing it for what it was, a run down shit hole that had just recently been cleared of Banshees... there was **allot** of work to do.

The crowd of civilians so eager to see their king were gathered around the entrance to the Shadow courts, where the Great King was reasoning with his long time opponents of Bloodstone.

Suddenly, the entrance creaked open, and emerging from its dark depths was their fearless King, ready to make a statement to his followers.

"As an act of my reign..." He began, "I give a promise to each and every one of you, that Bloodstone will, by the end of the decade, have a neighbor they have longed to meet, Oakvale, the home to the origins of my bloodline, will be rebuilt." He stopped as his followers let a roar of positive outcries.

He wanted to conclude his speech, but the people were preoccupied in planing a large rejoicing once the town had been rebuilt, but one person caught his eye. A figure with an old shawl over her head, she appeared young but she covered up too much to notice, either way, she was silent, and her silence was what the Great King took the most notice to.

But this civilian was ill brought up once the speech was concluded, and the sturdy group of young builders all proud to be serving their king got to work on such a historical town.

* * *

><p>Disaster struck, a year into re-construction, Queen Danielle of Albion was killed by an unknown illness, which she was never diagnosed of until her untimely demise.<p>

The setting is Bowerstone, a month after the news was spread to the world, and the King was in a state of great demoralization, as if the upcoming news would make him feel any better.

Trotting down the velvet hall was the butler known as Jasper, he was in his prime with a blue tail-coat servant outtake, and what was jokingly named the _worst wing of all time_, was placed on his head, the scary part was is that his tuff of fake looking hair was actually real.

"Sir, I have just received a telegram from the Oakvale settlement in Wraithmarsh, it holds quite significance, so if you so kindly get out from under your sheets before you develop bed-sores I would holey appreciate it." Of course, the first person to reply to Jasper's demand was now the old pile of skin and fur known as 'The Kings dog', who limped his way over to him and receive his morning pat out of sympathy for his old age.

Ignoring the dog, Jasper yanked the blanket from his majesties bed and instantly covered his eyes, "Oh for Avo's sake, put some clothes on will you!"

Later, once the widowed king had readied his garments, Jasper revised the telegram, _"Your majesty the King, I have in great respect the authority to tell you that your son has made his way to the settlement, he is being cared for and treated right and will be sent through the Cullis gate to Understone for you to pick him him up."_

Jasper concluded the message.

"Well that was an extremely informal statement, who do they think they're talking to? The owner of the Whorehouse?" The King complained, buttoning the collar to his shirt.

Jasper snickered at the thought, but elaborated, "The telegram isn't the easiest device in the world to use you know, not everyone can communicate via a guild seal-"

"It stated that they held my son at the settlement?" He interrupted Jasper, as his loyal companion nodded,  
>"I'm sure it was just a grammatical error, any son you would father you would at least know about before the birth takes place, am I right?" Jasper asked.<p>

The King sighed, picking up his over-coat, "You do remember the young reckless days I had before I met Danielle?"

"Of course I do, you would very rarely come home with just one companion, forget about arriving here alone, most nights I would find you in the midst of half a dozen companions at the local pubs deluxe suite, oh and let's not forget about Millfields-"

"Jasper that's enough, I asked you a closed question, not explain my entire sexual history!"

"Well sorry for not being explicit enough," He laughed, "but perhaps investigating the matter at hand will be better warranted, after all, you haven't actually _been _a father yet have you?"

* * *

><p>Understone, the sewer suburb of Bowerstone, murk smelly and full of drunk idiots and brothels. It very much mimicked Bowerstone, just underground.<p>

"Your highness!" The guards of the Cullis gate spotted his majesty entering into the cities depths, and grabbed the odd looking boy standing next to them.

"Pedro here decided to take a walk into the Cullis gate." The guard briefly explained,  
>"It's not my fault! You kept ignoring me!" The kid, who was named Pedro, said in defense of himself.<p>

The King cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I thought that if I'd go all around the world telling people I was your son, I would finally get to meet you and tell you what you have to know!" He explained himself, relieving the king of the horror of unplanned parenthood.

"Well, I'm here now kid, tell me what I need to know." He said half jokingly, as the kid readied his reply,  
>"She's looking for you!" He said, provoking a silence among them.<p>

"...'she' ?" The King questioned.

"You know who I'm talking about right?" The kid continued.

As soon as Pedro said 'she' , an image of a woman in a warn-out shawl came into his mind, stunning him with her silence, she didn't cheer for him, why?

"She wants to talk to you! It's urgent!" He said, grabbing the kings hand.

The guard stood there in a state of complete loss, "W-what is this all about!" was all he thought to ask.

The kid ran onto the platform and the Cullis gate appeared, that was something only The King could do, why could this kid, who looked nothing liked him, but posed as his son, summon the power of a Cullis gate?

"Come on!" He shouted, sounding quite serious.

He had no other option but to accept, he couldn't get this image of silence out of his mind, and he wanted to find out why it impacted him so much. He stepped into the flame of Mana, and right before he zapped to where the gate lead to, he grabbed the guard, he had heard to much, despite understanding none of it.


End file.
